110615-Another Arm Pun
timorousTraveler TT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:28 -- TT: so af7er a bi7 of messing around, i go77a say 7his game is pre77y swee7 TT: my land is kick ass. i can see why you all wan7ed 7o play so much, besides yknow TT: escaping 7he end of 7he world AG: Heliux TT: wha7s up wi7h you and your disease land TT: yeah? AG: My vuckiηg αrms αre gδηe AG: hre tδδk py fuckiηg αrmz AG: heh cried tδ mαke mr eαt them TT: wha7 AG: I fuctked pu AG: Ir fucsed up reαl fαd TT: wai7 TT: okay 7hree ques7ions TT: 1. WHA7 TT: 2. WHEN TT: 3. WHY AG: Ii lissed δphf sαcrlet TT: and also "who" and "wha7 7he fuck" bu7 7hose are kinda. yeah uh-- AG: her fuckiηg wαtkhdδg Viigl kαme AG: he ripped my fuckigη αrms δcff AG: he twistead tehm right δut fδ their fyouckiηg sδcekts TT: wha7 did you say 7o piss off scarle7 7ha7 badly holy shi7 AG: he tδδk α blδwtδrch tδ the jδiη4 AG: I tired tδ cαlll tcrαleS uδt δη hehr bhullshit AG: Ik fukked uo AG: I fcucked uhp δs bαdiy TT: yeah TT: yeah id agree righ7 now TT: you fucked up bad TT: bu7 uh... well i guess 7his explains your 7ypos AG: I'ev αlreαdy tαlked δt Nyαrlα αηnd Lδrreα AG: yppαrηetlα hαlf the eηtpre fuckiηg gαme kηδws I hαve ηδv αrms ηδw AG: thee ηews ic sspreαdiηg αmδηg eweryδηe TT: do we know a way 7o ge7 limbs back? 7his is a game, af7er all. 7heres go77a be a spell or someshi7-- well TT: 7heres like 20 players aliVe or some7hing. TT: news spreads quick. TT: i won7 say any7hing 7o anyone if you don7 wan7 me 7o, 7hough AG: ηδ, fδ αheeαd AG: evcryδηe wilq fiηg δuo thgt Iz f8cked up sδaδηer δr lαbter TT: well youre no7 wrong AG: ist suprisiηgly hαrg αηd pαηiufl tryiaηg tδ type with myd fuckiηg phαce TT: don7 you haVe a Voice-7o-7ex7 7hing? TT: facesmashing seems kinda. bad. AG: vδice tδ teckst cαηt' cδmpremeηd rhe fuckaiηg emδtigδsηs I hαje gδηe thrδugh AG: δlsα it ηeevr fuckoηv cηδws wjαt the hecky i αm sαyiηg TT: 7ha7s fair TT: Voice 7o 7ex7 can7 really ge7 7he feeling of regre7 and anguish 7ha7 cons7an7 7ypoing does TT: 7ha7 being said, TT: jus7 7ry using Voice 7o 7ex7 before you break your face as well, TT: fo7 fucks sake AG: wel> its ηδt like I cαη eηαbls it AG: yδu kηδw AG: withδut fucikηg αrms dδ select it TT: jus7 call your spri7e oVer or some7hing AG: s dδi't kqηδw whe3e hte blδδdy tniηg is TT: ughhhh... TT: are you really saying you need help wi7h 7his. really. TT: fine where are you. AG: oη αu zδrηer AG: iη α fucikηg cδrηer iη ym wδη blδδd TT: okay s7ep one: TT: don7 do 7ha7 TT: you'll ge7 sick or some7hing. AG: i'mq ηδt suhe thαt os hδw it eδrks TT: s7ep 7wo: ill ask around 7o see how 7o ge7 off of 7his rock and enable your Voice 7o 7ex7 TT: well TT: i mean si77ing in your own blood can7 help a7 all can i7 AG: I seαη, its tδη like I cαη evηe αwlk rigth AG: ids hαed eηδurh gettiηg δfwf the flδδr TT: oh my god TT: okay one second ill 7ry and find a way oVer. TT: jus7 uh... play some sad music or wha7eVer in 7he mean7ime AG: ηδ sti ηδt ηeccesαry fdr yδu δt cδme AG: Fuc,k yδu're mαkiηg me feel wδrse tbδuα tyhis TT: "i7s 7δη like I cαη eVηe αwlk rig7h" TT: you sure abou7 7ha7 buddy AG: 1θθ% fuckiηgr pδsbtice TT: jus7. say 7here. TT: giVe me a second AG: welll AG: its ηδ4 lize i ηαc αctuαlly get up ηαd wαlkg αwαy AG: fuckiηg fαll δver αgαyiη AG: ids hαrdf 1αlmiηg wheη yδku suddeηyl hαze δη FUCKING ARMS δη eitjer saide δf yδur tδrsδ AG: ... AG: I juet feel sδ useless AG: Nyα4lα αηfd Lδrrpα hαwe rtied cheeriηgw me upq AG: but fucj, ist hαrd AG: I dδηst kηδw uhαt tuδ fuvkiηg dn TT: ... Eribus. TT: I 7hink i speak for eVeryone when i say 7ha7: 7his si7ua7ion is shi77y, and id be shocked if anyone said 7ha7 "feeling grea7" is impor7an7 righ7 now. TT: cause. righ7 now, i7s no7. TT: wha7s impor7an7 is s7aying aliVe. 7ha7s s7ep one. TT: and you are ge77ing a li77le close 7o failing s7ep one. AG: I hαveη't fαiled tpαt yet TT: no7 ye7, no TT: bu7 please TT: can you con7ac7 your spri7e? AG: I dδη't kηδw TT: or do you know of someone else who can reach you? AG: αs zαr αs I kηδw, δη AG: ηδ TT: uh... okay. TT: Where are you righ7 7his momen7? TT: besides "in a corner in your own blood" AG: iη my eivh qη cδdpse fuckiηg islαdη AG: ny hrve AG: ... AG: Lαηd δph Fαniηe αpd Fewldspαr TT: alrigh7, now 7ha7s some7hing. TT: i... do no7 know how 7o ge7 7o your land. TT: fuck. AG: yeαh TT: shi7 shi7 uh TT: okay. can you a7 leas7 moVe 7o a sof7er space. like can you moVe a7 all. AG: well, I gδη't exαctly hαve α "sδft" plαce iη muy ihve AG: itas mjstly rδck αηd chα4red whαtj used tδ be wδδd αηd pαper AG: αηd skullls TT: you are really unprepared for 7his huh AG: ηδ, fδ cδtrse I αws prepαred, whαt dδulw hαve uyδu yαs δtherwise AG: FO COURSs t WAiN"T PREPARED AG: I LOST Mt FUCKING ARMS TT: 7heres a difference be7ween no7 haVing firs7 aid and replacing a sof7 spo7 in your hiVe wi7h skulls TT: and you don7 haVe ei7her. TT: so. AG: I hpαve medicαl equipmeηt AG: but its ηδt like I cαη fuckiηg youse 9t AG: ηδt with α lαck δf αppbeηdαges TT: ... fuck who knows how 7o ge7 7o your land. why is 7his so 7ough 7o figure ou7-- okay TT: okay. fair. TT: so af7er a nice li77le 7alk i realized 7ha7 i should really ask my spri7e or libby on how 7o ge7 7o your disease ridden land TT: in 7he mean7ime uh.... dis7rac7ions. TT: yeah le7s dis7rac7 you. AG: disrtcαtiδηs? TT: yeah. like... TT: i7s kinda funny 7ha7 you're 7he 7roll who mos7 likes bones, aaaand 7hen you ge7 7he plague land. TT: haVe you seen any in7eres7ing skele7ons in 7he 7ime 7ha7 you'Ve been on land, or some7hing? AG: its ηδt fuηηy αt αol AG: the skeeltδsη αre ηδt... ηδrmαl AG: htere iss sδmwthiηg disturbiηfly δdf αbδut then AG: uηeαsy TT: well yeah, 7heyre skele7ons TT: li7erally dead 7hings AG: Its just, the rtteu disrespetc cδr themw hδw tehy αref αcfuαily ηiside tbe rδck TT: wha7 makes 7hem so special-- wh AG: its lkie thcey were αlδmst grδwiηg uδt δph the rδck TT: 7ha7. uh. TT: maybe 7hey are jus7 really weird fossils? TT: shi7 i don7 know AG: I dδq't wαηg tgδ speηd αηy mδre time gδδkiηl δut δfg mym wiηdδw theη I tαve tv TT: fine uhh... TT: dang i am bad a7 7his. er. AG: yδu erα tryiηg αu leαst TT: using your face-smashing, can you a7 leas7 ge7 7o 7he in7erne7 and wa7ch some Videos or some7hing? TT: cause really 7he bes7 you can do in 7his si7ua7ion is no7 7hink 7oo much AG: I thikη ths tesb rhiηg fδr 6e tδ dδ is lαy dwδη AG: fukc 8 mα stlll sδ disδrieηtαted AG: everyoviηg is justt kiodα TT: ... yeah. yeah okay. AG: Ith... Ist bemeη gδδg tα:.iηg tδ yδu Helaiux TT: seeya, eribus. im sure help is on i7s way. AG: ic hnpe -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling timorousTraveler TT at 21:23 -- Category:Eribus Category:Heliux